indinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Malandrax Mecchi
Character First featured in Devastation of Indines. Quotes: *''"Something about you seems familiar, Homunculus. I can't put my finger on it." / "You remind me of someone as well." - Kehrolyn'' *''"Is this all that I am? A construct created to serve? I must have a greater future, and perhaps a greater past as well."'' *''"A legendary healer makes an excellent lab assistant. I save so much time hunting rats."'' *''"Who was I before? Tell me Hepzibah--so help me if you don't, we both know you can't bring yourself back to life!"'' *''"When I look in the mirror, I see something so ghastly and unfamiliar..."'' *''"You're... you're a ghost!" / "You're a ghost too, silly. You're just stuck inside of that puppet." - Tanis Trilives'' *''"Let's see what's behind door number 2..."'' *''"You're just playing deeper and deeper into my plan..."'' Story Several months ago in the northern nation of Willat, Doctor Aaron Ross was assassinated by the Magisterial Council for violating sanctions against his research into artificial life. Widely recognized as one of the most brilliant scientists of the age, Ross had created a homunculus called August–a being of such fantastic power that it took an entire battalion to destroy it. August's 'sister', Kehrolyn, and Ross's lab assistant, Lixis, barely escaped the assassination and the destruction of their home with their lives. In Gesselheim, with the overlord newly resurrected, Hepzibah turned back to her experiments, in search of newer and more difficult resurrections to attempt. Hearing news of Ross's death, she wondered if it might be possible to bring back the spirit of that genius, and carve it upon a blank slate, creating a brilliant alchemist to serve her new nation. Superficially, the spell worked, and Malandrax was created. Possessing all the ingenuity and wit of doctor Ross, without the sentimental attachment to his past life or nation. However, subtle things seem to be going wrong--memories that shouldn't have returned seem to be seeping through the veil, along with darker whispers from the afterworld. Will these remind Malandrax of his past, or simply drive him mad? Personality: '''Ingenious, Obsessive, Curious, Paranoid, Schizophrenic '''Personal Possessions: Personal Atelier (the bag on his back, containing tools and chemicals) Likes: Research, Snow, Homunculi, Rare Trinkets, philosophy books Dislikes: Caves, Ghosts, Fire Appearance The quintessential mad scientist, Malandrax wears long robes and small glasses, and is rarely seen without some new contraption or solution in his hands. Powers & Abilities Malandrax is an inventor and a scientist - he builds traps and creates alchemical solutions which he can use to weaken and hurt his opponents. Relationships *Created by -> Hepzibah *Has soul of -> Aaron Ross *Recognizes -> Kehrolyn, Lixis Game appearances and playstyle Devastation of Indines *Malandrax focuses heavily on prediction and silent threatening through the use of traps that he can field to condition the opponent's moves. Strikers *Malandrax's Striker card relies on successful prediction to damage his opponent. Seven Card Slugfest *That odd mad scientist guy who shows up to the party but no one will admit to having invited. All his attacks have X printed on the back, obscuring their actual damage. Gallery Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Trap Cards Unofficial Rule FAQs *Q: Do only revealed traps get returned at the end of the beat? ::A: No, both revealed and unrevealed traps are returned to Malandrax. (Official FAQ) *Q: Can a trap be set off multiple times during a beat? ::A: A trap can only be used one time during a beat. (Official FAQ) *Q: What happens with Malandrax's trap if Pulse is played? ::A: If Pulse is used, Malandrax does not get his traps back at the end of the beat. Meaning he is able to ante another one the next beat and will subsequently have 1 additiona* trap active. (Official FAQ) *Q: Does a trap activate when you move through the triggering space, or only if you end a movement on that space? ::A: The moment you step on a triggering space, the trap is sprung, even if moving through. (Official FAQ) *Q: Can you use a Pulse special action to activate traps? ::A: No, rearranging the board does not count as a movement effect. That means that no traps can be activated during a Pulse. (Official FAQ) *Q: Does Precision's passive effect count as a movement effect and can subsequently be ignored if the opponent is able to ignore movement effect applied to him by the opponent? ::A: No. It's not a movement effect (see "movement effects"). So if the opponent would move under his own effect, Malandrax would be able to control it freely. (Official FAQ) *Q: Precision reads "When the nearest opponent moves, ...". Does that mean that opponents have to declare a movement that makes them move before Malandrax gets to control it? ::A: No. Malandrax controls the movement effect as a whole when the opponent activates a movement effect that moves them. It should read "When the nearest opponent would move, you control all decisions for that effect". (Official FAQ) *The opponent cannot decide to change their movement after an alarm is revealed (not definitive). Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Disc Duelers Seven Card Slugfest Category:Characters Category:Characters in Devastation of Indines Category:Predictor Category:Gesselheimians Category:Striker Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Characters in Seven Card Slugfest Category:Characters in Disc Duelers